


The Consequences of Logic

by Wildebunny_the_Eternal



Category: Winds of Change
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildebunny_the_Eternal/pseuds/Wildebunny_the_Eternal
Summary: Xina takes advantage of someone incredibly stupid in her quest to obtain a stronger army. That someone happens to rule a country.





	The Consequences of Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written primarily for the Writers Anonymous Drabble Challenge.  
https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/2872/178343707/1/Game-Drabble-Challenge-Deadline-October-31-and-Winner-of-Random-Opener

Xina wondered if what she heard was correct. "Can you repeat that?"

Pro repeated Draycu's plans to use her own army for tomorrow's gladiatorial games. What made it more absurd was that Draycu wanted her monarch vessels.

It took every effort for her to not react especially since Pro implied monarch vessels were worth less than mammals. Draycu couldn't honestly expect that her army, would serve him, could he? Especially the most loyal ones.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She lied. There was no way she would forgive Pro for the stunt he pulled earlier today: siding with the enemy.

* * *

Xina narrowly dodged a sword thrown to kill. "What's wrong?"

"Expendable, pawns, is that all we are to you?" Nyx said.

"What? No! I need your help, please."

Nyx narrowed her eyes.

"Help me by killing Draycu."

"I understand, but I want something."

"What?"

"You. I can smell her scent all over you, it's unbearable."

Xina hadn't even considered Nyx that way before. It would also be betraying Valessa. "I need some time to think."

"Tomorrow might be our last day. Please."

The tone in Nyx's voice made her feel guilty enough to accept. She leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

More happened in a single night with Nyx than ever with Valessa. After the pleasurable night, Xina wondered what she would tell Valessa. Would it even matter since something might still go wrong? At least, she didn't see Valessa before the actual game. They headed off to the arena.

Thirty troops on each side, with a commander and a champion. When the champion or commander falls, the match ends. They were fighting to determine the ruler of Alarinthia. Sixty-two against two seemed like favorable odds, but she still felt anxious.

"Now!"

Her army stabbed Pro and Draycu in the back.

* * *

"What have you done?" Ulric shouted.

"I don't see why you're so angry. Draycu was stupid enough to try to use my army against me."

"She's right you know," Vivien said. "I didn't know what that warlord was thinking either."

"Oh Pro, it's all my fault." He kneeled beside the corpse. "I'm so sorry."

"Explain, now!" Xina shouted.

"We wanted to support your choice whatever it was. I told Pro to declare for the other side so you could choose freely."

"How can you be so stupid? I'm going to need a new advisor. Vivien, are you interested?"

"Why yes."

* * *

"We need to leave now!" A wounded reptile ran towards the arena's center.

A civil war suddenly erupted around them as the reality of what just occurred set in. Xina made a mockery of this land's tradition.

"Guards, to me! We'll fight our way out," Vivien shouted.

The group made its way amidst the chaos, fighting their way out of an arena. The citizens chose between the deceased ruler and their new leader. Xina swung the Blade of Exodus even though it seemed hopeless given the odds.

The blade had magical powers, but she didn't know how to use it.


End file.
